poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call of the Black Ranger Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Black Ranger. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at the Unikingdom, Faragonda foretold of the last Mythic Rainbow Animal. Faragonda: The last animal you must seek is Juniper, the Black Mythic Rainbow Wolf. Raphael Parker: Juniper, how can you be sure about that? Mario: I'm wiht Ralph on this one, she's nowhere to be found at all. Faragonda: No one really knows where she disappeared to, but we must find her before Nogo does. Angelina Rodriguez: If we're going to find Juniper, then we must work together whatever it takes. With that said, Arnold found his right opperunity to probe himself to be a worthy Power Ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: This is for my friends and my sister. Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo begins his next evil plot by stopping the rangers. Emperor Nogo: Just one Mythic Rainbow Animal left, the rangers must not find it. Master Frown: What's your plan now, Emperor Nogo? Brick: Yeah, any ideas? Emperor Nogo: I'm sending Shadow Gaint to distract the rangers, they aleays fight my shadow demons. Shadow Giant: I'll be ready, Boss. Just as Angelina was going out for a walk, Thea decided to accompany her. Thea: Angelina, are you sure we'll be able to find Juniper the Wolf soon? Angelina Rodriguez: Hopefully, Thea, we can't let Nogo get to her first. Thea: I hope you're right. Suddenly, some Shadow Creepers appeared out of nowhere as Angelina had to fight them off. Angelina Rodriguez: Back off, You shadow faced freaks! Just then, Shadow Giant knocked out the wind out of her. Shadow Giant: Now, I've gotcha, Yellow Ranger! (laughs evilly) The rnagers won't know what hit them Thea: Oh no, Angelina, I have to go warn the others. So, she took off to warn the other rangers. Meanwhile at the Rodriguez Mansion, Arnold was still thinking about being a ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: Hmmm, I wonder if I'm worthy enough to be a Power Ranger...? Thea: Arnold! Arnold Rodriguez: Huh? (looking at Thea knocking on the window) Thea? Thea: Arnold! Let me in! (as Arnold opended the window) We've got trouble! Arnold Rodriguez: Trouble, what is it? Thea: It's your sister, she's been kidnapped! Arnold Rodriguez: What! Where is she now? Thea: She's being held hostage by another shadow demon, the rangers are on the fight for it right now. And if you're willing to prove yourself as a worthy Power Ranger, you must find Juniper the Black Wolf. Arnold Rodriguez: Juniper, who's that? Thea: Don't worry, I'll explain it on the way, follow me. So without hesitation, Arnold had to follow Thea to where she's leading him. As he became determind to save his sister, he heard a wolf crying for help. Arnold Rodriguez: Huh...? Thea, did you hear that howl? Thea: I think so, it's gotta be Juniper, but she needs help, let's keep going. Arnold Rodriguez: Lead the way. As they rushed to find Juniper, she was being attacked by some rogue wolves. Thea: Oh no, some rouge wolves are attacking Juniper. Arnold Rodriguez: What should we do? Thea: Quick, throw some rocks at them! Then, he nodded as he took a rock a throw it towards the other wolves. With one hit, the wolves looked. Arnold Rodriguez: Hey! Get off her! As he kept on throwing the rocks at them, they wolves ran away without a moment too soon. Arnold Rodriguez: Are you alright? Juniper: Yes... I'm alittle injured, but I'll manage. Arnold Rodriguez: My name is Arnold Rodriguez, I'm the brother of Angelina, the Yellow Ranger. Juniper: Wait, Yellow Ranger... of Mythic Rainbow? Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Thea: Hi, June, it's good to see you again. Juniper: (giggling weakly) You too, Thea. Then, Juniper bestowed Arnold the Black Ranger morpher. Juniper: Here, take this morpher. Arnold Rodriguez: Huh? Juniper: You're now worthy to be the Black Ranger of Mythic Rainbow. Thea: Congratulations, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: (takes the morpher) Thank you, you won't be disappointed. As he puts on his morpher, he was ready to help his sister and his new teammates. Then, Arnold met with Raphael and the others. Arnold Rodriguez: Raphael, everyone, I'm here! Raphael Parker: Huh, Arnold, what brings you here? With that questioned, Juniper came up aside him. Juniper: Greetings, Rangers. As for the Mythic Rainbow Animals, they were surprised to see Juniper. Kraken: Why I'd be a shipwreck, it's Juniper! Rosie: And look, Arnold was chosen as the Black Ranger of our team! Erica Adams: Arnold, you're one of us now on account of the morpher! Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Sawyer Porter: Yeeha! Looks like we've got ourselves a new member of the team. Patrick Simmons: So true, Sawyer. Juniper: So, what's the plan to rescue your friend? Raphael Parker: Well, I wish I knew. Rachel Parker: Don't worry, Bro, we'll get Angelina back, no matter what the risk. Then, Arnold begins to think of a plan to rescue his sister. Arnold Rodriguez: I have just what we need... (thinks for a minute) I know what the plan is. So, Thea and Juniper started working together and rescued Angelina. Thea: Okay, let's hope Shadow Giant summons the Shadow Creepers whiel distracted. Juniper: Well then, this is where we'll come in to save Angelina. Raphael Parker: Hey! Shadow Giant: Took you long enough, Rangers! Arnold Rodriguez: Enough talk, gives us back Angelina, right now! Shadow Giant: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5